Un flan, para un día especial
by 01PrincessaCandy01
Summary: Un día muy especial, la escuela de Bra decide honrarlo con una obra de teatro y una fiesta bastante movida. ¿Cómo la pasara el orgulloso y temperamental Vegeta una fiesta de jóvenes? ¿Qué pasara cuando los caminos de dos guerreros se crucen, y uno le ponga fin a los deseos del otro por una pequeña distracción?


Era un frió jueves, era tarde, las ramas casi petrificadas por las corrientes de aire heladas, golpeaban una y otra vez los vidrios de las ventanas cercanas. Y en el interior de capsule corp. Estaba remotamente tranquilo para variar. Como de costumbre para esa época fría del año, Bulma estaba sentada tomando una taza de café frente a la chimenea mientras revisaba unos papeles de su trabajo; Vegeta se duchaba luego de un entrenamiento casi agotador al igual que Trunks.

La menor de la familia estaba sentada en la mesa del comedor, una corriente fría de aire paseaba por la habitación mientras ella miraba fijamente un papel coloreado y el boletín de notas, puesto que, el trimestre había terminado y las notas eran entregadas.

Ella suspiro, la jovencita adolescente sostenía su cabeza entre sus manos— ¿Qué haré ahora? —Se cuestionó— No puedo mostrarle esto. Ni aunque le diga que yo lo organizare… no querrá venir.

Por primera vez la joven mujer no hablaba de sus calificaciones, sino de una entrada para un festejo que sería el lunes a la mañana en su escuela, y en el cual debían de asistir los padres. Por desgracia, para ambos, Vegeta debía ir.

Ella suspiro de nuevo, se levantó de la silla hacia la ventana. Se asomó y pudo presenciar como su hermano y su amigo de la infancia se escapa. Seguramente a una salida nocturna común de ellos, de todas formas no le importaba, tenía asuntos que necesitaban la mayor capacidad de su cerebro para poder solucionarlos. Cerro la ventana y agarro los papeles de la mesa, los ojeo por última vez y comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaba su madre.

Trago saliva y se aventuró en la sala como si fuera terreno desconocido, con cuidado y cada paso bien pensado, dejo su boletín entre los papeles de Bulma. Escondió el papel de color entre su abrigo y camino hacia la puerta que daba al patio exterior, podría subir a su habitación trepando la pared, aunque era una mejor opción usar la escalera debido a que la manicura se la había hecho hace remotamente poco tiempo. Porque si subía las escaleras alfombradas hacia el segundo piso, se podría encontrar a su padre y no tenía planeado eso.

—Quiero pensar que eso que ocultas entre tus ropas no son tus notas, jovencita— Vegeta estaba con el torso desnudo y unos pantalones cortos, las gotas de su cabello caían sobre la toalla blanca que sostenía entre sus hombros.

La voz grave de su padre hizo que se detuviera y volteara suavemente para darle una sonrisa de niña buena que solía darle cada vez que hacia algo malo. Una mala idea, pero solía resultar ya que él, la dejaba pasar.

— ¿Que? No, por supuesto que no— Intento fingir demencia— Si yo nomas me iba a mi habitación…

Vegeta arqueo una ceja y miro hacia la dirección a la que ella pensaba ir, con una voz sarcástica suave pregunto:

— ¿Duermes en el patio? —

—A partir de ahora… si, probablemente— Dio otro paso hacia la puerta, podía sentir el aire que se escapaba por entre las rendijas. Estaba tan cerca de su escape.

— ¡Alto hay jovencita! —Exclamo acercándose a ella y apuntando con botella de alguna bebida hacia el abrigo de la joven— ¿Qué diablos tienes hay que no quieres que lo vea? ¿Una carta?

Bulma miraba por encima del sofá, casi escondida. Con una sonrisa entre preocupada y entretenida por el espectáculo que daban sus saiyajines.

—Una carta especial que no quiero que leas —Contesto sonriente, estaba en terreno desconocido lleno de minas que, con la respuesta incorrecta, explotarían llenas de ira— Sera lo mejor para ambos.

— ¿Ambos? —Repitió como si intentara hacerse creer que lo que había dicho su pequeña hija era un error— ¿Tienes novio?... ¿¡Cómo se atreve ese insolente!? ¡Los destruiré! ¿¡Ni siquiera tienes edad para salir afuera sola y ya tienes novio!? ¡Que insolencia!

Bra quedo anonadada mientras escuchaba como su madre reía a lo lejos y su padre insultaba en cualquier otro idioma que no era del planeta. Ella sonrió nerviosa y con un dedo se rasco la mejilla, se acomodó el pelo y con las manos en la cintura grito:

— ¡No es de un chico! —

Vegeta detuvo sus gritos, planto el pie con firmeza y con todo el aire de sus pulmones chillo — ¡A mí no me levantes la voz, insolente chiquilla! —Hizo una pausa para tomar aire— ¿¡Que no te he enseñado que no se debe levantar la voz a tus mayores!? ¡Ahora veraz, a tu cuarto! ¡Es una orden!

Bra estaba asustada por los gritos de su padre, a veces olvidaba que él era un fiero guerrero. Aunque también era un padre, mayormente presente que solía ser muy amoroso cuando quería con quien quería, cuando quería.

De todas formas, fingiendo llorar, corrió las escaleras escondiendo una sonrisa triunfante en su rostro. Había logrado llegar a su cuarto, y por la breve discusión que tuvo con su padre, este no le hablara por lo menos hasta el martes y podrá saltarse ese festejo mintiendo sobre alguna reunión o asunto familiar de suma importancia… algo inventaría.

Entro a su habitación cerrando la puerta con fuerza, debía hacer más creíble su actuación.

— ¡Pero bien que a Trunks lo dejas salir a estas horas con Goten y no les dices nada! —Grito desde su puerta.

El gruñido de ira de Vegeta y la puerta principal cerrándose bruscamente, seguidas de las risas de su madre fueron suficientes para hacerle saber que había intentado localizar la energía de su hermano sin éxito.

¿Qué clase de hermana seria si no molesta a su hermano mayor? Una realmente buena, y ser una buena hermana no estaba en su vocabulario.

Ella rio tirándose sobre la cama, luego dejo sobre la mesita de noche un papel de color y comenzó a quitarse los zapatos negros que usaba debido al frió. Pero la puerta fue golpeada.

—Respeto tu privacidad tocando la puerta —Dijo Bulma— Pero reafirmo mi autoridad como madre entrando de todos modos.

Ella la miro un poco molesta por la intromisión de su madre, y con una sonrisa, la observo como se sentó a su lado.

— ¿Qué pasa mamá? —

— ¿Qué era lo que llevabas que molesto a tu padre? —Pregunto dejando el boletín, seguramente firmado sobre la mesita de noche.

—Bueno, es una invitación para una obra que hacen en la escuela—Hizo una pausa— para el día del… _padre_.

Bulma hizo una mueca de sorpresa y río — ¡Ya entiendo! —Exclamo — Normal que no quieras que tu padre valla, pero él ya ha hecho esta clase de cosas con Trunks. Estará más que feliz de ir contigo a esa fiesta.

—Pero luego hay una fiesta —Dijo—Tendrá que hablar y subsistir con otros padres, y cosas por el estilo. No sé si podrá… o querrá hacerlo.

— ¡Tonterías! —Exclamo Bulma levantándose de la cama— Déjame hablar con él y todo estará listo, ahora acuéstate que es tarde y mañana tienes clases.

—No, no tengo —Contesto— No hay.

—Bien, entonces —

Bulma se alejó con un plan entre manos mientras su hija escucho unos gritos justificando y otros pidiendo una explicación. Se acercó a la ventana y con las cortinas bajas observo hacia fuera.

Su hermano era duramente regañado por su padre, mientras lo sostenía de la oreja siendo arrastrado hacia su alcoba. No muy lejos el señor Goku hacia lo mismo con Goten, solamente que este era cargado completamente.

—Adiós Trunks —Saludo Goten mientras su padre lo tele trasporto hacía, probablemente, su hogar donde debía estar una preocupada Milk.

Vegeta arrastro sin prestarles atención a Trunks de su oreja, ya roja, hacia su habitación.

Bra río mientras cerraba la persiana de la ventana y se decidió ponerse el pijama. Los gritos de los integrantes varones de la familia, que casi hacían temblar la casa, se le unieron los de Bulma reclamando la vajilla cara completamente destrozada por los temblores.

Bra se mordió el labio dudando si llevarse a su padre en ese estado: más malhumorado que lo normal.

Tenía un par de días para poder averiguar si Vegeta aceptaría ir con ella, aunque desde hace un par de años se habían distanciado significativamente. Más específicamente, desde que Trunks fue invitado a fiestas nocturnas y él tuvo que ocuparse personalmente de encaminar correctamente a su hijo varón. Mientras Bra se quedaba en casa de una amiga a pasar la noche para evitarse los temblores nocturnos de las dicciones constantes que se llevaban a cabo.

Se acostó en su cama e intento descansar. Por suerte, el día estresante y emocionalmente agotador le ayudo a conciliar el sueño dejando de lado la batalla intra-familiar que se llevaba a cabo.

Se despertó tarde, a la mañana siguiente, luego de desayunar sola frente a la televisión, se encontró con sus padres en la cocina.

—Oye, papá —Llamo dejando la vajilla en el lava platos— ¿Ya te hablaron sobre lo del Lunes?

— ¿De ir a tu estúpido colegio? —Pregunto cerrando fuertemente la heladera— Si, mientras me gritaban si lo nombraron. Pero no del todo, supongo.

—Bien… —Contesto, no podía conseguir las palabras adecuadas— ¿Iras?

—Diles que estoy de vacaciones —Comento.

—Ya les dije que estarás en casa —

—Diles que estaré ocupado —Exclamo parándose frente a ella.

— ¡No estarás ocupado! No les mentiré —Comento frustrada.

—Aún mejor, diles que he muerto —Río— No es una mentira del todo.

Bra abrazo el brazo de su padre y dijo— Habrá comida gratis, solo tienes que sentarte y hacer como que prestas atención. Eso será todo.

Vegeta lo pensó con cuidado. No era algo común en el aceptar tales fiestas vulgares que solían celebrar los terrícolas, principalmente el hecho de que hubiera comida en aquellos festejos no era algo si como si en su casa no hubiera comida, o pasara hambre. Todo lo contrario.

Luego estaba que de no ir, a pesar de tener que soportar a la mujer terrícola echarle en cara que no lo había hecho, como cada cosa que no hace; aunque eso de culparlo parecía ser su actividad favorita. No tenía ganas de soportarlo.

Quizás no era una mala idea ir, soportar todo de una vez y ya —Si estoy libre iré —Sentencio. Claro que estaría libre, no trabajaba y ahora casi no entrenaba debido a la descomposición de la máquina y el desgano de hacerlo al aire libre.

Vegeta había '_aceptado_' la invitación de Bra hacia esa pequeña obra teatral que harían es su colegio. Los días pasaron rápidamente mientras esa idea se materializaba más de una vez seguida de la misma pregunta, o una y otra, y otra, y otra vez: ¿No sería mejor no ir?.

Cada día en los que no podía entrenar, se sentaba a descansar o a observar lo que hacían sus hijos, era muy extraño para el no hacer absolutamente nada durante días… solo pensando.

Sin respuesta a su conflicto mental, el tan ansiado día llego. Vegeta estaba en su habitación preparándose para ir a la escuela acompañado de Bra. Un _kion_, _esmoquin a la medida_ de color negro y tonalidades azules adornaban la camisa interior. La corbata era atada por Bulma.

—Insisto en que deberías usar una corbata azul —Comento Bulma haciendo el _nudo_ _Wilson_.

—Si sigues insistiendo el nudo lo haré yo y ya —Contrataco Vegeta.

Bulma se sintió ofendida, desde hace un tiempo su esposo estaba bastante tajante con respecto a la comunicación entre ambos— ¡Entonces, señor '_Yo solo puedo'_, sólito póngase la corbata!

— ¡Eso intentaba decir, pero si lo decía te pondría a chillar como puerco! —Grito Vegeta. Se acomodó la corbata de un jalón y salió rápidamente de la habitación— Mientras mi rápido nos vallamos, más rápido volveremos y más rápido me habilitara la máquina de gravedad.

Recorrió el pasillo hasta llegar al cuarto de su hija donde ella se vestía de científica para la obra de teatro sobre '_trabajos para todos y todas'_ debido a que muchos de sus compañeros no contaban con la _presencia física_ de un _padre_.

El camino fue largo, estar sentados juntos en el automóvil de Bulma -ya que Vegeta despreciaba abiertamente el contacto con terrícolas- con el silencio incomodo, era algo que hizo que Bra se pusiera nerviosa y su mente divagara en as cosas que pudieran pasar cuando este allí…

Luego de llegar a la escuela y encontrarse con Kakarroto, como siempre con su traje de entrenamiento naranja, se acercaron a saludar a la familia Son.

— ¡Hola! Que gusto verlo, señor Goku—Saludo Bra.

—Hola Bra, y hola Vegeta —Contesto Goku— Me alegra saber que viniste, por un momento pensé que no vendrías.

—Kakarroto —Contesto en forma de saludo— Yo noto que has venido. Al parecer, ser un padre ausente te convierte en una vuelo presente, ¿no es así?

Pan entrecerró los ojos ofendida por el comentario mal intencionado del hombre, pero rápidamente ignoro su "insulto" y prosiguió a interrogar a Bra por su nueva Hazaña monumental, de obligar a Vegeta a hacer algo que no quiere hacer.

—De todas formas, Vegeta —Comenzó Goku— Pensé que vendrías con tu armadura… creí que podríamos entrenar luego… pero parece que…

—No, no entrenare contigo —Interrumpió— No me interesa desperdiciar mi tiempo, o como tú le dices "entrenar" con alguien tan patético como tú.

—Pero yo no soy el que usa corbata azul que no le convenía — Goku se cruzó de brazos, con una sonrisa y camino junto con su nieta a las puertas de la escuela.

Bra entro junto con Vegeta, lo dejo solo en uno de los asientos frente del escenario y se marchó junto con su amiga y otros compañeros a prepararse para el acto.

Vegeta suspiro, sintió el Ki de su archirrival acercándose — ¿Qué quieres? —Pregunto.

— ¿Yo? —Dudo — No, nada. Este es mi lugar, es todo.

Goku se sentó al lado de Vegeta, en cuento empezó el acto y los alumnos pasaban a decir o bailar su papel, vegeta se distrajo rápidamente.

— ¿Qué no cendra tu mocoso en vez de ti? —Cuestiono.

Goku se rasco la cabeza y contesto con una sonrisa—Pues sí, pero tenía algo que hacer y decidida venir. Nunca pude venir para ninguno de los actos de Gohan o Goten —Hizo una pausa pesada, con aires melancólicos— Así que vine y… se siente bien. Me siento bien.

El mayor bufo—Es aburrido —

Su interlocutor sonrió y rio en voz baja —Lo divertido es que puedes sonreír y ella creerá que la viste todo el tiempo… aunque es aburrido—

—Supongo… —

Vegeta recostó su cabeza en la cabecera de su asiento y con la suave música de fondo, termino yéndole a visitar a Morfeo en su divino mundo de sueños.

— ¡…Feliz día del padre! —Grito el profesor de los alumnos. Los aplausos hicieron que vegeta se despertara y viera una mirada reprobatoria de su pequeña hija.

Los otros padre y madre aplaudieron, salvaron e hicieron un ruido insoportable para los oídios de Vegeta. El prefirió aplaudir casi silenciosamente y luego esperar a escuchar las palabras 'motivadoras' sobre ese espacial día a uno de los niños… Vegeta comenzó a recostarse y cerrar poco a poco los ojos. Pero un codazo de Goku lo despertó haciendo que él sé que cada dormido con los ojos abiertos…

Luego de que barra del escenario corriendo para encarar a su padre, que estaba en la barra de bocadillos atiborrándose de comida con Goku. Este la ignora a sus regaños. Vegeta escuchaba unos murmullos mientras miraba fijamente le flan con trozos de caramelo sólido y el liquito dulce de leche derretido sobre el postre, adornado con crema, casi podía oler el aroma dulce que despedía. Miro hacia su costado, notando disgustado que su archirrival había estado embobado por el mismo postre, desgraciadamente solo quedaba uno. Se abalanzo tomándolo, pero golpeo su cabeza con la de otro padre que disgustado comenzó una pelea de insultos.

Insultos ivan y venían con agresividad mientras intentaban desesperadamente separa a esos hombre. Muchos podían comprobar que si las palabras fueran dagas, esos dos hombres ya se hubieran desangrado en el suelo. Pero todo acabo cuando observaron atónitos que su postre preferencial había desaparecido.

Los dos voltearon hacia el hombre que comía tranquilamente el flan.

—Esta delicioso —Comenta lamiendo la cuchara—… ¿Tu no lo querías, verdad Vegeta?

Luego de que la pelea pase a mayores, y los tres hombres y sus hijos correspondientes, hayan sido expulsados de la escuela. Estaban sentados en la acera pensando.

—Lo siento —Se disculpó el hombre— Quizás, si hubiéramos esperado traen más flanes…

—Está bien —Continuo Goku— Estas cosas pasan todo el tiempo entre Vegeta y yo. ¡Es natural!

—Cállate, insecto, no quiero oírte —Contesto Vegeta. Levantándose —Vamos Bra, pronto comenzar a llover y no quiero que tu madre cascarrabias se ponga a decirme lo malo que soy por dejarte aquí.

—Pero, no podemos, hay una fiesta dentro de un momento y necesito que vallas —Suplico— por favor, papá.

Vegeta la miro, y miro a los demás— ¿Es muy necesario? —

— ¡Súper necesario! —

El suspiro y bajo los hombre— Que sea rápido…—

—Lo será —Prometió.

Los hombres adultos se acercaron a las puertas del colegio y luego de que Vegeta dejara a inconsciente al escandaloso hombre de seguridad que por alguna razón ajena a ellos estaba presente, después de todo, era una jornada a puertas abiertas. Entraron al patio cubierto y las luces estereoscópicas alumbraban el lugar al ritmo de la música.

La música hacia vibrar los altavoces mientras algunos globos eran empujados de aquí para allá, los jóvenes bailaban o tomaban hijo o ponche. Ese festejo, era obviamente diseñado para jóvenes o en su espacio, padre alocado o fiestero.

Los saiyajines y otros adultos estaban sentados en un rincón, alejados de la música y en silencio. La pelea que habían tenido anteriormente y otros motivos eran suficientes para guardar silencio. Era sumamente incómodo para algunos de ellos, pero cuando intentaban abrir la boca para conversar sobre algún tema, eran mirados por los ojos fieros del príncipe.

Incluso, murmuraban comentarios hacia el hombre de menor estatura mientras este miraba fijamente al padre de unos cuarenta y tantos dormido en la silla en una posición poco práctica mientras roncaba.

—_Odio que ronque, odio que ronquen…—_Se repetía Vegeta, luego de que la insistente mirada de Vegeta se posara en el cuerpo del hombre, este se levantó y con un trazo de saliva miro hacia ambos lados— ¡Deja de roncar como morsa, mamífero!

El hombre de unos tantos cuarenta años, se levantó enfadado alejando que no tenía derecho a gritarle así, que era juez de la suprema corte, y demás. Cosas que ni a Vegeta ni a su hija que estaba bailando en la pista les interesaba. Luego de otra fuerte discusión que termino con un hombre humano ene l suelo con la nariz sangrando y probablemente rota.

El de cabello extravagante se dirigió a donde estaba su hija— Bra, me largo de este lugar.

—Papá, no te vayas —Pidió Bra— Por favor, diviértete.

—Esto es para "jóvenes" —Remarco— Yo odio esto, es más una tortura que una día especial. Desearía que el lagarto blanco me rompiera el cuello a estar aquí.

—… Pero… —

Bra recibió un duro golpe de la realidad, se suponía que ella creara una fiesta especial, para los padres. Pero resultó ser un calvario para ellos, y solo era una fiesta cualquiera. Mundana, que cualquier boliche de tercera haría. Ella lo vio alejarse por las puertas de emergencia, mientras ella intentaba replantear todo, mirando a su alrededor comprobando una sola cosa una y otra vez: Había sido egoísta al no pensar en la diversión que tendrían los mayores.

Vegeta estaba sentado sobre el tejado de la escuela con su cabeza entre sus manos, la música era insoportable para los oídos sensibles de él y la comida estaba toqueteada por los terrícolas y eso le producía una profunda sensación de asco y repulsión.

Sintió una presencia conocida acercándose a él, se sentó a su lado. Observo lo mechones azules y rápidamente los reconoció— ¿Qué quieres? No esta lo suficiente '_divertido'_ allí a dentro que tienes que ver ni a molestarme a mí.

Bra tenía entre sus manos un pequeño obseso que cubría con una servilleta—Si… sobre eso: lo siento.

— ¿Lo sientes? —Volteo a verla.

—Sí, se supone que es tu día especial y yo no he sabido… —Hizo una pausa, buscaba las palabras adecuadas— ¿Festejarlo? Sí, no he sabido y quiero disculparme… estoy segura que prefieres cien veces entrenar que esto.

Vegeta noto como su hija intentaba arreglar las cosas a su modo, aunque le fuera difícil, intento darle una lección de vida—Siempre prefiero entrenar, no es nada nuevo— Le haría las cosas difíciles.

— ¡Pero yo…! —De nuevo no encontraba las palabras— Lo arruine todo, como siempre.

—No —Contesto, su hija lo miro fijamente, sus ojos estaban adornados con lágrimas cristalinas— También fue culpa de Kakarroto, no fue toda tuya.

Ella sonrió—De todas formas, conseguí traerte algo para festejar el día del padre… Antes de que Goku le clavara el diente—

— ¿Eso de ahí? —Señalo los de las servilletas escondían.

Ella afirmo con la cabeza y dejo descubierto un pequeño flan, exactamente como el que había peleado a la mañana por conseguir, solo que este tenía una pequeña vela mal colocado y una etiqueta hecha con crayón.

— ¿No estás un poco grande para escribir con crayón? —Pregunto Vegeta— ya eres una adolecente, cuando te quieras dar cuenta, pronto tendrás nietos.

Ella conteo con su sonrisa y creo una esfera de Ki pequeña, que prendió la vela—Feliz día del padre.

Vegeta observo la comida un instante y contesto con un tono enojado—Espera, vienes aquí a desearme feliz día y para eso incendias mi comida. ¿Qué es lo que piensas, mujer? —

— ¡Tienes que soplarle antes de comerlo! —Grito.

—Gracias, supongo, Bra —Agradeció apagando la vela con sus dedos y tragando el pequeño flan— Fue una fiesta… interesante.

—Gracias por venir y no poner cara de sapo amargado, papá. De verdad lo aprecio— Lo abrazo— Feliz día.

—Jump...— Expresó— _Podría estar entrenando en este momento... _—Pensó.

Fin.

* * *

><p>Candy:<p>

Bueno, yo en lo personal, le tengo un gran cariño a mi padre... aunque la verdad no sepa como expresar emociones o aveces no las siento, pero su presencia me es agradable. Así que supongo que eso sera cariño, ni modo, esta historia esta subida muy... muy tarde, pero lo que vale es la intención. ¡A que si!  
>En verdad pensaba subir otra, mas linda y triste, pero no quiero guardarme esta historia en algunas de las carpetas de mi computadora. Es mejor así, supongo. Pero espero que ustedes, tengan o no, les halla entretenido la historia; con eso es suficiente para mi.<br>º3º Besos


End file.
